kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
A Cat, Evolution, and a Glutton
is the third episode of Kamen Rider OOO. Synopsis Ankh becomes troubled when Eiji prevents him from eliminating his possessed body's sister while another Greeed uses a man's gluttony to create more Medals. Plot After going through Shingo's memories to find out who she is, Ankh attempts to strangle Hina. However, Hina realizes that the presence of the arm and she rips it off, much to his shock, before fainting in fright of the arm. Ankh still wants to kill her so she cannot meddle in their affairs, but Eiji threatens to dispose of the OOO Driver in the river should Ankh do so. He changes his mind, and Eiji takes her to the Cous Coussier restaurant (currently decorated as an Indian restaurant) meeting with Chiyoko who offers him food for his trouble. But he turns it down as he leaves, with Chiyoko picking up a photograph that has a man in the background of a foreign country that looks a lot like Eiji. Elsewhere, after helping his fellow Greeed take out the police and seeing humans have changed into more of a hindrance, Kazari finds the heavy eater Monta Fukuji and inserts a Cell Medal into him; the White Yummy that is created taking over his body and turning him into a ravenous glutton. Ankh senses the Yummy's creation and takes Eiji to find it, only to discover that the Yummy is a parasitic type. Eiji decides to fight it anyway as Kamen Rider OOO, but only attempts to force the Yummy out of its human host, not wanting to kill Monta. Ankh, however, has no qualms in killing the host, but is only stopped when Kamen Rider OOO gets in the way, reminding Ankh of his promise as Monta escapes. Shintaro arrives with a Ride Vendor, telling Kamen Rider OOO to use it to find the Yummy. He wastes a Cell Medal, much to Ankh's dislike, in turning into the Machine Bike Mode until Goto tells him to use a Taka Candroid. Ankh confronts Goto, asking him why humans could use Medals, only for Goto to respond that humanity has evolved since he was put away. Eiji stops the two from killing each other as Shintaro takes his leave. Ankh decides that if he is to learn more about humanity and the where about of the Core Medals, he must use the resources at his disposal, namely Shingo Izumi's home. As he begins to learn more about humanity, learning that Shingo was a technophiles and marveling at his recently bought IPhone 4 as Eiji finds a small memorial shrine to the parents of Shingo and Hina. By then, the Taka Candroid appears and takes Eiji to the Cous Coussier, where the parasitized Monta forces himself the kitchen as Hina and Chiyoko fear for their lives. Using a Tako Candroid, Eiji manages to get the distracted Monta out before grabbing him as the Taka Candroid holds a steak out to lure the White Yummy out of him. However, Ankh stops the procedure and reveals that it does not matter if Eiji saves Monta, stating that he is getting what he deserve and will die from his own gluttony either way. Eiji tries to stop Monta from eating before Ankh pulls him away, asserting his authority over Eiji in case he attempts to make a threat of destroying the OOO Driver again. Once the White Yummy emerges from Monta and becomes the Neko Yummy, Ankh relents and gives Eiji the Core Medals to become Kamen Rider OOO. Though Medajaribur and the Tora Claws are unable to do any damage to the fat Yummy, the Batta Legs prove to be effective as Kamen Rider OOO begins delivering several powerful kicks to push the Yummy back before executing the Tatoba Kick. However, several support columns are thrown in the way to prevent the Neko Yummy from being destroyed as Ankh calls out the one responsible: Kazari. Core Medals *'Medals Used:' **Head - Taka **Arms - Tora **Legs - Batta *'Combos Used': **Tatoba Combo Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * Rubbernecker: , * Worker: * Police: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 31, . *'OOO's Core Medal Collection' **Red ***Two Taka Medals **Green ***One Kamakiri Medal ***One Batta Medal **Yellow ***One Tora Medal *The episode title refers to Neko Yummy or even Kazari, human evolution or more specifically Ankh using the new methods of information gathering, and the host of the Neko Yummy. *Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Scanning Charge, the Tatoba Kick, is used for the first time in this episode. *This is one of the few rare instances where the Rider Kick is actually blocked. *This is the only time Eiji wields the Medajaribur in his human form. *The events of this episode are revisited in the tenth episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O. As a result of Kuroto Dan being transformed into Another OOO by Heure, the timeline is altered while Eiji loses his identity as OOO. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider OOO Volume 1 features episodes 1-4: Medals, Underwear, and the Mysterious Arm, Desire, Ice Pops, and Presents, A Cat, Evolution, and a Glutton and Doubt, a Picture Message, and a Helping Hand. DSTD08611-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 1, DVD cover BSTD08611-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider OOO'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ネコと進化と食いしん坊｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ネコと進化と食いしん坊｣ Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider OOO